


are you a camera because everytime i look at you i smile

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mute Louis, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, larry - Freeform, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where harry and louis are the internets biggest ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you a camera because everytime i look at you i smile

"So, here we have a wild Louis in his natural habitat."

Louis and Harry were sat on their tatty settee that was covered over with the checked throw from their first date. The light from Louis' old apple macbook shone onto his face and lit up the dark room, along with the white plaid lamp at the side of Harrys head. Louis turned to Harry and his vlogging camera, the light framing his jaw line and neck. It was four-fifty in the morning and the boys had a train down to Brighton to catch. With an hour and a half train journey ahead and a meeting with a producing team at seven thirty the boys were up early and packing chargers and coats into both of their bags. Louis' vans backpack was full to the brim with essential products for the journey, food, drink and spare clothes for the business meeting. Harry's satchel contained his vlogging camera, headphones and all the other electronic devices need for a day in the life of the boys.

See, Louis was different to the other actors and actresses. He could talk, yes, but not to strangers. The idea of them being offended by his voice in any way, whether it be the pitch or femininity, was an off putting feeling for him. He didn't really act either. Louis and Harry were known as the indie couple from urban London who quite literally vlogged their lives and were payed for it. No acting involved unless it was getting into cinemas without having to put their camera away.

A camera to the boys was like their child. It woke up with them and screamed for the battery to be changed to a new, charged one. Its SD card had to be filled up with more memory every five month to the next 36 GB card that was in the draw next to their bed.

Louis lifted his hand and pulled down the camera by the lens, blocking his face and down to Harry's crotch. He wasn't normally camera shy but he wasn't normally morning person, and neither was his face or hair. With twenty minutes until their train set off from the station, Louis was taking his time whereas Harry was already dressed with his hair back in the messed quiff he styled every morning, just not quite as early.

"Lou," Harry wined, poking Louis cheek with his wet ring finger that he was sucking the chocolate off from. Louis squatted his hand away from his face and giving Harry a stern look, then looking back to his lit up computer and typing another sentence into his twenty three thousand word, word document. The document contained review after review of all the places Harry's profession had taken them, from Dublin to Brisbane. Louis wasn't the guy to edit any of Harry's video's for his mini films or tweet over and over from his verified twitter account. Louis would have rather spent the boys three year anniversary at home on the sofa than in Las Vegas where they were splashing money on limousines and cocktails. Louis loved cuddling just as much as he loved Harry. "Louis i'll call you Louis Styles when we get married if you dont get ready soon."

Louis snapped his head towards Harry and his smirking face, the camera pointing up to Louis from inbertween Harry's legs. Louis pushed the laptop from his lap and sat it on the table, saving his work for the purpose of it all going to waste if Harry was to try and sabotage anything. They both stood up and walked to their, obviously, shared bedroom. Their multiple Polaroid pictures were hung on the white dainty fairy lights hung around the room. Some of the photos were of them meeting various celebrities, some were album covers of there favorite bands and some were of them at numerous locations on numerous dates including the dreaded million pound Las Vegas trip.

The clothes to wear were spread across the bed in order of dress just as Harry had laid them out the while Louis was brushing his teeth so Harry would allow him to kiss for the first time that morning, because Louis couldn't go a day without his morning kiss.

He pulled off his tracksuit bottoms and dropped his shirt onto the pale carpet. He pulled up his black skinny jeans and jumped around a bit to get them fitted around his firm bum. The tan boy tugged on his white designer vans t shirt and shugged on his fur lined denim jacket. Harry sat on the bed watching his boyfriend get changed and bending down, picking up his discarded clothes and putting them in the cream wash basket at the corner of their room.

Both boys walked out of the bedroom, dressed and packed. Louis picked up the house and car keys and put them in his coat pocket. Harry logged Louis computer off and put it in the computer sleeve they had bought in Japan five months back.

"Right, have we got everything?" Harry asked holding the camera up to Louis once again. This time he didn't push the camera away because finally he looked presentable to the millions of boys and girls who watched Harry's vlogs. This was only month one of what was to be the busiest four months of the couples lives. Louis looked around the room, checking everything was in place and nothing was left behind. Harry looked down, point the camera the same way as his head. Louis looked down to see his gold IPhone 6 on the table. Louis snatched it up and smile at the camera as if he was innocent to leaving his seven hundred pound phone alone on the table. Harry shook his head and turned the camera off and walking to Louis. "Ready now?"

"Ready as ever."Louis said looking up to Harry and smiling, leaving a peck on his lips. 

The boys drove to the train station, leaving their Black Range Rover with a friend who lived close by and handing the keys over. The train was delayed ten minutes, giving them time to sit on the bench and yawn their tiredness away.

The train came in after three songs on shuffle through the beats earphones connected to Harry's phone.

They got up from their resting place on the cold bench and onto the train after an old couple who took one look at their entwined hands and shunned their existence. Louis looked to the floor, obviously hurt from the look of hatred and Harry silently cursed at the partners for making his baby feel low. He kissed Louis' head and hoped not to be anywhere near the pair on the train. Thankfully, Harry had paid for first class tickets and when they went to the right, the other couple went to the left.

On the train and seated, the boys were offered multiple cups of tea and biscuits, but they only jumped to the offer the first time and were handed a paper ' Yorkshire Tea' cup and multiple little cartons of milk and sashay's of sugar.

Louis rested his head on Harry's broad shoulder and hummed in pleasure as the hot drink warmed up his throat.

"You know that couple that looked at us on our way onto the train," Harry said, bring up the events of earlier. Louis' eyes drooped as his fingers fiddled with the ridges of the paper cup. He nodded in downheartedness. "They were just jealous."

Louis looked up to Harry and beamed at him. He looked over to one of the windows and looked back at Harry.

"Does that mean that guys jealous because he keep taking glances at me." Louis whispered into Harrys ear, hands around his mouth as if it was a secret. Harrys blood boiled at the thought of someone checking out his Louis. He looked to the man who was staring right into Louis' eyes as Louis quivered into Harry's side.

"Do you mind not staring at my boyfriend, your making him uncomfortable." Harry said, getting the mans attention. He folded his newspaper up and put it on the empty seat next to him. He coughed once.

"I'm making him uncomfortable? You're the one digging your nails into his leg." The man roled his eyes and pushing up his Rolex glasses on the bridge of his nose. Harry looked down and noticed in his possessiveness, he had a tight grip on Louis right leg. He kiss Louis' head and said sorry as the man laughed.

"What is your problem?" Harry looked throught the slits of his eyes and shook his head.

"You. The boy could get far better than you." He didn't even make eye contact anymore, he just started unfolding the tossed aside paper.

"What makes you think you're any better?" Harry very nearly stood up to ask the question the mans face but when Louis touched his arm and gave him a sympathetic look, he sat back down beside him.

"Can't you see?" The man said, looking like he was talking to himself and trying to find the page of his broadsheet newspaper. "I have money, Harry."

One of the porters walked past as the two weren't talking, or fighting, over Louis.

"Excuse me, is there any spaces available in a different part of the train, its just a passenger is making our journey unpleasant." Harry explained to the porter who only looked around eighteen, making sure the man overheard what they were saying.

"Don't worry im getting off at the next stop, only twenty minutes left and I'll stay quiet." The man said as everyone turned to him. The porter walked away when Harry told him that it didn't matter anymore and that the new enemie had promised to stay quiet.

The problem with Harry was whether Louis liked it or not, he was going to be protective over his blue eyed boyfriend, and fight to the death of whom ever makes Louis' life the slightest bit miserable. Because thats how Louis and Harry's relationship worked, when Harrys got worked up of petty arguements, Louis was there to calm him down.

Harry and Louis settled down into the seats with the cardboard cups in their hands and scenary flying past them at, at least, sixty mph. The man got off where he said he was and the prolonged train journey was calm and the boys were uninterrupted while they fell asleep for a few minutes, waking up half an hour later feeling groggier than when they fell asleep. Just before getting off at the capital, the boys finished their drinks and put the waste in the bin and started collecting their bags, Louis placing his on both his shoulders whereas Harry had his hanging off just his left shoulder.

Getting off the train was hectic, and losing each other wasn't an option. They clinged their hands together and Harry leading Louis, pushing through the middle of the queue. They got dirty looks and rude comments thrown at them but it was all worth it after getting in the hotel room they had booked for the night, even thought they went to sleep in London, having a train ride home at seven at night, getting them home in Brighton for around quarter to nine at night, just in time for a movie and then sleep because saturday was their movie night and hadn't gone in the four years they had been living together without a movie night.

Louis got out the food from the bag as well as the not-so-tight skinny Teflon trousers for just Harry and a Linen shirt, also just for Harry, and set them down, getting a coat hanger and walking back over to the bed to hang them up.

"So, we got to the hotel room in one peice, right Lou?" Louis looked up from the clothes on the bed to Harry, again with his camera, and smiled at the viewers and nodded then went back to the clothes.

Harry showed the view out of the window, which was a garbage shoot and some working men with hard hats on and moving bins from one shoot to a different area of the grounds. He also explained to his audiece about what could happen to his life if this meeting went well, saying that he would leave Louis to make his dreams a reality resulting in a hit over the head by his one and only with his own Cheslea boot that He had took of by the door. But even Louis had a fear the joke might become a reality, with all the stories of celebrities getting beards if they were gay or bereaking the couples up for a while to make pulicity and the news ask if the couple have broken up only then for them to be reunited , looking as in love as ever. Louis didn't want that, he just wanted his Harry like it always had been.

Harry got changed into his 'smart' clothes. He didn't want to look too formal because tht would be casting a shadow over what Harry was about, and he wanted the new prduction team to know what he was like.

Harry was trying to get a job on a movie set as a camera operator. He could just imagine taking Louis onto the set one day and introducting him to a movie star like Johnny Depp and Louis having the best day of his life because Harry had a good job and a good relationship with the stars.

They caught a taxi to the studio that they wanted the interview to be held and drove up into North London to the studios and hopped out when they were outside. The building was modern to say the least. It was curved into a semi-circle with a few plants in the middle. they got the doors of the estalishment and walked up to the front desk, Louis next to a nevous Harry in his one-peice-suit and Louis still in his vans merchindise and fur coat.

"Hi i'm here for an interview with Mr. Faw?" Harry asked as if it was a question, pulling papers out of a blue folder in his hand and placing them on the counter. The woman said nothing, just checked over the letter and pointed in the direction of an office.

"You can't go in though, Sir" She said, directing it to Louis. He opened his mouth, ready to talk then closed it and opened it like a fish in water. He looked over to Harry as Harry looked at the women. "The letter is addressed to Mr Styles, not his sidekick."

"Boyfriend, actually." Harry added.He looked to Louis. "Wait outside and stay there. I'll come out to you" He whispered to Louis then kissed his lips and speed off into the interview, now that he was exactly three minutes late.

Louis walked outside, and istead of waiting patiently like Harry told him as if he was his son and not his boyfriend, he walked into the small corner shop that they had passed on the way to the vital interview. All it was was tacky London merchandise with printed pictures of the London eye and 'I heart London' t shirts. It wasn't Louis first time in one of these shops and it mosst definitely wouldn't be his last because they were on every street in the city.

After half an hour looking at the same old tasteless clothing iteams and plastic snow globes Louis finally moved onto the next shop. It was a flower shop full with amazing displays of beautiful flower bouquets. Louis remembers their, Harry and Louis', third date when Harry bought him a bouquet of a mixture of yellow roses and white daisies. It was a stunning pick for Harry and that was the moment Louis knew he was falling for Harry, only at their third date, three years ago while they were both nieve teenages.

Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out seeing the caller ID.

H x

He swiped the green answer button amd put it to his ear. He walked out of the shop and into the street of busy business people.

"Louis, where are you, are you okay?" Harry rushed. He sound worried and uncomfortable with being on the phone.

Back over at the studios, Harry was pacing back and fourth like a mainiac in his Teflon trousers, his phone glued to his ear waiting for a reply from Louis but he knew he wouldn't get one because whether he had just wondered off or had been kidnapped (that was a thought drilling through Harrys head even if it was a busy area) he wasn't going to talk back because they were alway people around him. The phone line dropped dead and Harry detached the phone from his ear waiting for a text message.

Baby Lou:D

Sorry time got ahead of me, on my way to you now, sorry love x

Harry slid the phone back into his pocket where it had been buzzing all through the interview, thankfully it had been turned onto silent. 

He stood for a while, whiping his head back and forth from left to right, up and down the street. Finally, he saw his short boyfriend through a crowd of larger men.

"Lou," Harry whispered, running towards the bewildered boy. Louis saw him sprinting towards him and sprinted just as fast towards his love. "I thought you were kidnapped or something."

"M'sorry Haz," Louis whispered under his breath and into Harrys chest.

"Its okay Boo, just please don't do that again" Harry said with a tear in his eye, thinking about what could have happened to his perfect boyfriend. 

They linked hands and walked happily through the streets of London with a few strange looks and some of happiness. Two girls were running towards the boys. Their first instinct was to take flight but when the girls had finally got to them, they explained themselves.

"Oh my god it's you two!" One of the shorter girls almost screamed, pushing her glasses up her skinny nose bridge. "Like Harry and Louis!"

"Yes thats us" Harry chuckled at the girls. This wasn't the first time 'fans' had come up to the boys. In 2012, when the boys were only just starting out in media industry, they were walking up and down Brighton Pier on their monthly date when a young boy, around fifteen so not that young, realised who the boys were and walked up to them.

"Hey, are you Louis and Harry? From the Vlog Blog?" He said in a scouser accent. He was alone on the pier and it was seven minutes past nine at night so the pair weren't surprised. 

"Yeah we are actually!" Harry shouted, quite excited that someone recognised him and his boyfriend at such an early stage in their career.

"I would just like to say thank you so much! You were the reason i came out to my parents." The boy smiled and then it fell. "Of course, them being religious, i was kicked out but they know the real me i suppose"

"Oh dear, im sorry son," Harry gave him a sympathetic look and pat him on the back a few times. 

Louis look curious of the boy, thinking about the first time he came out and how much he reminded him of himself as a younger boy.

"Well, i have to go. My flat mates waiting and expecting a good night." The boy said stepping from the boys and smiling, holding his hand out. "Goodnight Harry and Louis."

They took the teenagers hand and shook it firmly. The boy ran off to what must have been the way of his flat.

That was the the first time it had happened, as well as many other times in many different parts of the world.

"Could we have a picture?" The taller, leaner girl said. She pulled out the latest iphone model for her pocket and swiped onto the camera without get any permission for even being able to take a picture with the teenages.

Harry leaned into Louis side, his hand on his waist and Louis hand on the shorter girls shoulder (many because he couldn't reach the taller girls shoulder but he wasn't going to admit that).

"Thank you so much!" The girls shouted then hugged the boys. After goodbyes and more hugs the girls left the guys to their own business and walked down the street and back into their hotel room. 

Now Harrys' Interview was over they had a good few hours to sleep and then they could wake up to go out again later at night. But this isn't how the relationship works. Louis pulled a tired Harry around London, going on the London Eye for the tenth time out of the eleven times they had spent in their capital. Harry wanted to sleep. He wanted to get in bed, naked of course, with Louis and cuddle together until their breaths were in canon and the pair were fast asleep. This was the image flashing through Harrys' head and it made his eyes droop even more every single time the paradise was replayed and he tried his hardest to stay awake but after three boat trips up and down the River Thames he couldnt keep his feet up and nearly took a tumble into the river, Louis caught him of course and realised just how tired his boyfriend was so got him to the hotel as fast as possible in one of the black taxis.

They arrived at the grubby hotel a few minutes after and Louis, with Harry attached to his arm, jumped of the vehicle and walked steadily to the door and up to the fifth floor. 

Once they arrived in the hotel room Harry went straight (not literally speaking) for the bed. He pushed up his hips and undid his buttons and pulled his trousers down. Then, he unbuttoned the shirt and ruffled his hair so it was fluffy and curly. Louis did the same but did it stood up and instead his hair was straight and the same as when the boys first met.

Their first meeting was in a slightly weird place to met the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. It was in the mens restroom of a concert of a band that both boys were big fans of, The Script. 

Harry was checking his hair in the mirror when Louis walked in behind him, his reflection shown in the reflective surface on the wall. Harry turned around to Louis. His messy hair was falling front of his face and then a strand fell down to his eye as he caught the look of Louis'. 

"Oops" Harry said staring at the peice of hair that had fallen and left Harry wondering if he should turn back around and sort his hair out or keep gaze with the pretty Script fan and start a conversation. 

"Hi" Louis said in a gentle voice that could hardly be heard. The bathroom was large and Louis was at the other side compared to Harrys space. Harry decided to change that by getting closer to Louis and shaking his hand as a friendly gesture. 

Little did the two strangers know at this point, they would spend the next four years together in each others company.

Both boys got under the covers and wrapped up warm in a spoon position, Harry pulling Louis into his chest and Louis sliding his left leg inbetween both of Harry's legs.

"I love you." Louis said, turning to face Harry's torso and kissing inbetween the swallow tattoo's above his nipples.

"I love you too," Harry kissed Louis fluffy, flat hair. "So much."

*

The drive home was the best. Once they had picked up their car from the good friend that lived a twenty minute walk from the station they were off home, and ready to sleep, again.

Before they caught the train home they when to the little Italian on a side street that they always went to. It wasn't set out as a posh, stereotypical Italian it was actually far from that. And thats what the liked about it, it was different. There were different booths that looked like they had come out of the movie Grease and the waiters and waitresses were dressed in either black jackets with their name stiched on the back and on the left side of their torso or long skirts with their names embroidered on the hem in large wavy letters and on a name tag, also left of the torso.

They arrived home around nine-fifty pm.

Harry pulled his camera out of its bag and screwed it on the GIOTTOS YTL9254-5011 Tripod that was in their room, in the corner like everything else that didnt have a designated place in the house. He set it in front of the bed and sat in the shot after starting to record.

"Come on baby," He said to Louis who was stood behind the camera, figuring of if it was better with the up shot of the pair or a down shot. "Leave the camera, i want a hug and a kiss from my Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes and left the camera at a down shot on the boys. Harry grabbed his waist and pulled him into his lap and kissing down his neck playfully. Louis giggled and wiggled around in Harrys arms as he pinched at his waist. They stopped after two minutes of film that was just filled with laughter, of course they would have to cut some of the footage out but they would defiantly leave some in so people could see a playful side and also, Harry really liked to see everyones reactions to a girly, giggling Louis because they found it adorable. And that made Louis happy.

"I love you." Harry said inbetween kisses in front of the abandoned camera that was now switch off.

"Harry, i love you too." Louis giggled as Harry dragged his lips down Louis weak arm and nudged his nose into the crook of Louis' elbow. Harry was a dork in love but Louis loved him.

Harry gently lifed up Louis' hand and kissed it delicately. Louis was laughing as Harry was being a hopeless romantic and Harry soon put a stop to it. He roughly kissed Louis on the lips and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist. Louis kissed just as hard, maybe even harder if it was possible, back so their heads weren't on the bed but the were hovering inbertween from the force from both males.

"I really love you, and i really want you." Harry mumbled into there lips, now poking his tough into Louis mouth and licking around until he had tasted Louis mouth enough to remember it forever.

"Then i guess you're going to have to work for me then," Louis whispered back "Shirt off."

Harry pulled away from Louis with strength and scrambled to get his shirt off. His tattoos were uncovered and showing to Louis. Their matching rose and dagger tattoos were placed together perfectly when they walked down the street holding hands, or in this case, when Louis pulled Harry's arm to the side so Louis could be fully pinned down. Harry pulled Louis' hem up until Louis tutted at him and spoke.

"Trousers first." Louis smerked. Harry, still straddling Louis, undid his tight jeans and pulled them over his hard on and as far down his legs as possible up to the point that he had to stand up to shake them to the floor. Once they were off, Harry crawled over Louis body again and took in the warm lips he had missed while removing his clothing articles.

Then Louis allowed him to start discarding and flinging aside his clothes as fast as possible.

Louis pressed his hand against Harrys crotch and pumped his hand up and down Harry's dick. Louis slipped down to Harrys clothed area from underneath him and pulled down the hem of Harry's Calvin Klein breifs, unleashing Harry's dick to the cold apartment air.

Louis circled his tough around Harry's tip and used some of the pre-cum to move his mouth up and down. Harry arched his back on the bed and grabbed Louis hair, pulling it from the roots.

Louis took Harry into his mouth centimeters at a time until Harry couldn't take it anymore and thrust his hips up and almost forced Louis to take him whole. But Louis didn't have a gag reflex so everything was okay.

"Fuck, Louis." Harry breathed out of his mouth in a puff. He took glup after glup trying not to scream Louis name for the neighbours own good. 

Louis just got faster and faster as Harry came to his high.

"Louis, I'm going to-"

"Wait not without me." Louis stopped harry he bobbed up and down slower than before while touching himself. Harry could see everything that was going on and this made him look away because if he was to look he was sure he would cum at the first second. 

After two long minutes, Louis was prepped and Harry was about the burst. 

"Okay, go." Louis instructed. Harry came in Louis mouth as he lapped and swollowed as much as possible. It was running out of the sides of his lips but he ignored it because that was tomorrows problem. 

Once both boys were done, Louis kicked that discarded clothes to the basket and climbed into bed with Harry by his side. The pair were tired after everything that happened and decided to sleep the high off.

After a twelve long hours sleep, with their own substances covering their bodies, the couple decided to shower the now dried cum off them selves, which led to a steamy make out session under the water that included more giggling than anything else.

The day dragged on as the boys had nothing to do. They lay on the couch, bodies intwined, boiling tea in their hands and Love Actually in the dvd player beside the smart television.

"Harry." Louis whispered up to his boyfriend that had his green eyes glued to the screen.

"What, Boo?" He whispered back slowly turning his head but keeping his eyes on the television then finally meeting eyes with Louis.

"I love you."Louis said closing his eyes and sinking down in Harrys embrace and resting his head on the boys abdominal. 

"Hey, I love you too baby." Harry replied just as he saw Louis eyes drooping from the bright screen and dark surroundings. "I love you so so so much"


End file.
